


Lightbringer

by Jonerys_Dragon



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Daenerys Targaryen - Freeform, F/M, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Jon Snow - Freeform, Jonerys, Princess that was Promised, dany and her daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonerys_Dragon/pseuds/Jonerys_Dragon
Summary: Kinvara bring Daenerys back . She has daughter who is princess that was promised. Westeros need to be ready. Mother of Dragons is already here.





	Lightbringer

There were Night in Volantis. Red woman was standing near window and prayed. She never stop praying and reapeat and repeat same words.  
Two girl entered the room. Their faces were covering. They didn’t look at red woman. They can’t when she was praying.  
There were a lot of miracle inside this walls . Priestess opened her red eyes and rose her knees.  
-she is coming-women walked between them.  
Girls looked each other.  
-who my lady?  
-Mother is coming back to home.  
-who? Mother who?  
-Mhysa-red woman rolled her eyes coldly. They heard scream of Dragon. He was holding his mother. Drogon put his mother on the ground and screamed again like she pleased to Kinvara. He wanted his mother alive.  
Kinvara touched her face. Queen was stil warm.  
-she is fire like her dragon.-said Kinvara  
-she is our queen?- asked girl  
-she is mother. People calling her “mother “  
-what happened?  
-take her inside-ordered Kinvara.  
Two girl took queen inside. Her head was near water. Her feet near fire.  
Queen’s face was white as never before.  
-there is fire inside her again. Fire and blood. Fire and Blood. Fire and Blood...-her eyes was shining with anger.  
-water my lady-said one of girl. Kinvara started speak with Valyrian. Her accent was strong and strange.  
Kinvara cut queen’s hair and put in fire.  
-and while night is dark and full of terrors. R’lor bring us light...bring us light...  
Gurls was talking with red woman. He looked back and screamed.  
-be quiet.  
Dany had dagger inside her chest again. Kinvara touched her hands and took it from her bidy and she started bleeding.  
-bring us light...bring us light...bring us light...I feel nothing. Only death. Kinvara started crying and bent her knees immediately.  
Bring us light...bring us light...  
-forgive my wrongs . Forgive my wrongs. Give me peace again. Give me faith again.give me faith again. Forgive me my lord... I couldn’t find her enemies.  
Forgive me  
Forgive me  
Forgive me  
Kinvara was crying. She was crying like baby.  
I will give you my life  
I will give you my soul  
I will give you my beauty  
I will give you everything what I have.  
Bring us light ...bring us light.  
Girls were crying when they watched torture of their lady.  
-Mhysa...Mhysa...Mhysa... -cried Kinvara. Fire was light everywhere. Inside room, on the walls and windows.  
Kinvara smiled . She took knofe inside fire and said-take her blood R’lor...blood of the dragon...Blood of the king...Blood if the Old Valyria.-Kinvara was holding dagger which Jon Snow killed Daenerys.  
-you did everything My lady. -said girl. -she need time.  
-is she came back?-asked another one.  
-only lord of the light Knows it.


End file.
